


Nuala's tale

by MagdalenaLouise



Series: Poetry in Prythain [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdalenaLouise/pseuds/MagdalenaLouise
Summary: Nuala the hand maid, spy and master cook shares her story.





	Nuala's tale

My name is Nuala and Cerridwin is my twin  
please sit down for the tale that I will spin  
can take some time. We are half  
wraiths and part of Rhysand's staff.  
We cook and spy on his behalf  
and Azriel's to check out the riffraff.  
Azriel trained us to be expert spies  
and to him inform and apprise  
all important facts and news that  
we found. We can be silent as any cat  
and walk through every wall  
so try to bar us out is wasted time for all.  
Our father was a High Fae and mother  
a wraith so our father didn't bother  
with us. But Azriel found a use  
for us and trained us to be set loose  
as spies. He was shadow singer   
to the High Lord and his bringer  
of news and doing his dirty work  
and he used his legendary dirk.  
The High Lord's Heir was Rhysand  
and he was devoted to this land   
and its people. Like us he was not  
pure High Fae and he got  
to defend his power and position  
a lot. But he had the ambition  
of being a better High Lord  
than his father. So came word  
about his family's horrible murder  
and he and his father winnowed to the border  
of Spring to take their revenge  
and they killed with vengeance.  
Rhysand came back as High Lord  
as his father was killed and an other chord  
sounded in the Night Court.  
Our new High Lord showed his worth  
and banned a lot of bad things  
like clipping of female Illyrian wings.  
He bought his town house and created  
his Inner Circle and it was hated  
to put females in a position of authority  
so he had to kill some unsavory  
people. We served him well  
until that bad time with Aramantha befell.  
He went alone to her damned party  
and it was for sure not hearty.  
Only my twin and some nobles  
from Hewn City were with him. Unable  
to detect Amarantha's plotting  
we all had to stay there rotting  
Under the Mountain. The High Lord  
shielded Velaris and sent word  
to his friends to stay away  
and let that bitch have her way  
with him. We acted as his eyes and ears  
and checked the wicked Court of fears.  
We told him all we could hear  
and silently cried some tear  
over what happened to our High Lord  
so some points against Amarantha were scored  
as some of her plans were thwarted.  
Some schemes were distorted.  
After fortynine years the Spring Court  
was collected and Amarantha wanted as consort  
its High Lord Tamlin. And a poor human girl  
named Clare was dragged in to by that churl  
the Attor. She was tortured and beaten  
and our High Lord was quieten.  
So Clare died after a week  
and Prythain's furture was bleak  
when an other human girl came to seek  
her love and did to Amarantha speak.  
So a foolish bargain was stuck  
and Rhysand looked like he had bad luck. 

It turned out the girl's name was Feyre  
and during her stay here she didn't fare  
well. Amarantha had her beaten up  
and as that wasn't horrible enough  
she was locked into a dank cell  
and had to do demeaning chores as well.  
She willingly gave up her name  
to keep her friend Lucien from harm.  
Rhysand told us to stay villigant  
as this girl was somehow significant.  
He said her name like for a much pondered question  
it was the answer almost like a confession.  
Feyre did her first trial and won  
but even with her first trial done  
it came with a prize. She was badly hurt  
and her whole arm infected by the dirt  
from the wyrm's foul lair.  
Rhysand visited and laid the facts bare  
that she was dying and he could  
heal her but only if she would  
spend a week in the Night Court  
when this whole mess was sorted out  
and we were all free. She was not thrilled  
but Rhysand's talk about death filled  
her with dread. I listened from the door  
as she stubbornly stared at the floor.  
Rhysand sounded mean and not nice  
and I thought he would pay an inner price  
for this act for that was what it was.  
He started to leave but did pause  
and that was the cause  
that Feyre gave in and made a deal.  
So Rhysand did her heal   
and gave her a tattoo to seal  
their bargain. She was not grateful  
and expressed herself somewhat hateful.  
Amarantha called for a party for some reason  
and Rhysand summoned us and plotted treason  
at last against that bitch. Feyre was to attend  
and should be dressed and painted to offend  
Tamlin. Rhysand intended to piss him off.  
Feyre was bathed, clothed and painted by us  
to look alluring but her outfit made her scoff.  
She even got crowned to show her off.  
So she was Rhysand's escort for that party  
and was paraded for Tamlin and the harpy  
on the first party and many more.  
He that wine of oblivion in her goblet pour  
and made her drink and she felt poorly.  
We knew he didn't do it out of cruelty  
but we saw and maybe we suspected  
a hidden agenda but did as he directed.  
Feyre survived her second trial  
for that death was to have been vile.  
It was time for an other party and she  
was closely guarded to not flee.  
On the way to the dressing room  
we heard the Attor talking to whom?  
It was a horrible faerie from the Hybern king  
and they spoke about awful but interesting things.  
The king was plotting and was ready for war.  
This could be bloody and strecth far.  
We hid with Feyre in an alcove  
and listenend carefully to add to our trove  
of information. This would interest Rhysand  
as I held the girl with a steady hand.  
We were handmaiden yes but also spies  
and no one knew that our eyes  
and ears had studied them for years  
they didn't even knew we were here. 

Rhysand heard the knews and made a fist  
and I knew he wanted Amarantha to mist.  
Our High Lord Rhysand was from the skies banned  
as he hid his wings. It was decades since he was tanned.  
I knew he visited Feyre in her cell  
but was said I cannot tell.  
That was between them alone  
as even master spies are prone  
to be decent about some things  
to spy on someone in love is not the thing.  
Feyre managed to defeat the false Queen  
but she died and I saw the scene  
when she was revived as Fae  
and severval grateful faeries had to cry.  
But I saw Rhysands mien  
and in his eyes he was not keen  
to leave Feyre with that green  
eyed Tamlin. Rhysand summoned us   
to his room and there was nothing to discuss.  
I and Cerridwin was to return back to Velaris  
and report to Azriel and we were dismissed.  
He was to follow as soon as he could  
but chose to stay to do some good.  
So for the first time in almost fifty years  
we saw the sky and sun. We saw him soar  
up in the sky with a silent roar.  
It was her Feyre that made him linger  
but she was to go to Spring. What a stinger  
for Rhysand who returned to his Court  
but of explanations of her fell short.  
I rather liked the girl as she was kind and clever.  
Maybe I could dress her again but probably never.  
Rhysand was back with his friends in his home  
but he was different and nightmares did roam  
his nights. He slept in his town house  
to avoid the Circle. Spring was to take a lady spouse  
and that was news that made him silent  
but he didn't became violent.  
He invited Cassian to a drinking night  
to lessen his inner plight.  
Suddenly Rhysand took of  
and left Cassian to fetch his love  
away from an unwanted wedding.  
He summoned us to fix the bedding  
in a room in his moonstone palace  
there Feyre was to stay. So we did that  
and spied on a thin lady in a fat  
wedding gown. It was like a tent  
and as such would fetch a nice rent.  
It didn't suit her at all and some dick  
who didn't knew about fashion it did pick.  
Feyre went to her room and cried  
she really was a sad bride.  
Rhysand ordered a tasty breakfast for two  
and we should pick a nice tea to brew.  
So at dawn we knocked on her door  
and introduced us as we hadn't done before.  
We picked out some clothes as she did wash  
and in the pool the water slosh.  
Feyre went to eat with Rhys  
as we pilfered that gown to trash  
and gleefully burned it to ash.  
She was returned and taken back  
and Rhysand was eager to her track.  
Finally she came to stay for good  
so thin she needed proper food.  
She was winnowed to Velaris to meet  
the Circle and so unsteady on her feet.  
Of course they all arrived to the town house  
but Rhysand locked them out  
and sent Feyre to bed. We waved to her to come  
and of course she asked some questions but went numb  
as I brushed her hair. At her request the curtains  
were left open. She has hurting  
inside and for ceartin carried a burden  
of guilt. We fixed her some clothes  
to pick among what she choose.  
Rhys took her for a walk and dinner  
as she really shouldn't get thinner.  
She silently let me fix her hair  
she really was such a dear. 

Feyre stayed with Rhys in the town house  
and he slowly teased and flirted to get close  
to her. She was given her own Illyrian leathers  
and after some weeks they fit all the better  
as she kept her food down.   
They were to visit the human land  
and it was all carefully planned.  
She was given a small crown  
that Rhysand somehow kept around.  
After some days they where back  
and and in the Inner Circle Amren has the knack  
to make me and my twin dissapear  
when we put Combs into Feyre's hair.  
As she slowly improved in spirit  
and physics as she ate and trained it  
was time to let out her clothes.   
Once I saw Rhys flick her noose.  
They were to visit Adriata in Summer  
along with us and Amren.  
It was fun to pack her her clothes  
and some jewels and I and Cerridwin drew sticks  
to decide who would Feyre pick  
to tend to. My stick was longer  
so to Feyre I had the honor  
to tend. She selected her own gown  
and to her it went down  
that she looked soft and feminine  
and still had the benefit  
of wearing her Illyrian leathers when she wanted.  
No one had the right to be affronted.  
Feyre made Tarquin to agree to show  
her his guarded and pized treasure trove.  
I found out how he was to be dressed  
and matched Feyre so he was impressed.  
She was given a stunning black diamond necklace  
and I think Rhysand was jealous.  
We planned to set of the glimming black  
and she wore dove gray. I saw Rhys mouth fell slack  
and this was the last peaceful evening  
for tonight we would go thieving.  
They found the Book and went home  
alive and sore but were to recieve some  
blood rubies. No one knew about my twin  
and me as we could vanish in thin air.  
The High Lord mulled and brooded  
about Tarquin and human Queens and concluded  
that he needed to visit his other Court.  
Sometimes he had them to assort  
and pretend that he killed for sport.  
Feyre listened and made a small snort.  
Rhysand and she had a fight  
and no one of them took that light.  
Rhysand hid away but sent her a dress  
for Starfall and Cauldron bless  
when I was done she was dressed to impress  
and kill. I started to have a small guess  
that they might be mates! They left for a camp  
for in the Illyrian mud tramp  
and stayed away for some weeks  
in those windblasted Ilyrrian peaks.  
When they returned they were mated  
and Hybern made one illfated  
attack on Velaris. They were thwarted  
and the Inner Circle transported  
themselves to Hybern to retaliate.  
The result wasn't great as the Cauldron was bait  
and our High Lord lost his mate  
back to Spring. O what unlucky fate  
and her sisters were made Fae to  
and acted about that with a lot of woo.  
It turned out Feyre was a secret spy  
and after some weeks she bade Spring good bye  
and returned. She was our High Lady  
and we greeted her with smiles  
as she had fled and hiked for miles.  
Our High Lord has a lot of crowns  
and jewels that his ancestors owned  
and he was only happy to had Feyre crowned.  
We thought her sister to make bread  
and she finally looked less dead.  
So we dressed her for the High Lors summit  
and oh may it was stunning.  
Amren kept her hair short  
so arrange it was no sport  
and Morrigan always wore red  
and prefered to tend her own head.  
Now we had a High Lady and two sisters  
and all of them had nice figures.  
It was fun to dress them up as looks are weapons  
to enchance with clothes and wield during sessions.  
So they went to the summit and the Wall was gone.  
All of Prythain went to war and won  
even if it was a close run.  
This was the last from me Nuala  
as I must dress mylady for a gala!  
Thanks for reading along  
it is time to join the throng!


End file.
